


Le stelle brillano sul campo di battaglia

by kiaealterego



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Battle of Beleriand, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando un esercito di Orchi cala da Nord per annientare gli Elfi della Terra di Mezzo, Re Thingol chiede aiuto a Re Denethor, Signore dell’Ossiriand. Urwen, una giovane cacciatrice Nandor, sceglie di seguire i suoi genitori per difendere la loro gente e accorrere in aiuto dei suoi fratelli. Le sorti di questa battaglia, la Prima Battaglia del Beleriand, segneranno per sempre i Nandor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le stelle brillano sul campo di battaglia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Stars shine upon the battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440130) by [kiaealterego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego)



«Madre, ti prego».

Sua madre si voltò verso di lei, il fuoco che accentuava i riflessi rossi dei suoi capelli e rendeva più marcati i segni della pittura propiziatoria sulle guance. 

«Non sarà necessario, Carassel. La Regina delle Stelle mi proteggerà».

Urwen strinse le labbra, per soffocare ogni protesta, e alzò gli occhi al cielo nero. Le stelle brillavano, silenziose. 

_La Regina delle Stelle è lontana e può solo guardarci._

Abbassò lo sguardo e strinse i lacci del corpetto di cuoio sul fianco destro.

«La Regina delle Stelle ci darà coraggio».

Urwen si voltò verso Sùldor. Lui sollevò l’angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso e si batté il petto nudo coperto dalla pittura con un pugno. Le curve della Regina della Terra e i simboli del Signore della Foresta spiccavano scuri sulla sua pelle chiara. Indossava il collare di cuoio con le stelle dipinte di bianco e i suoi capelli bruni erano intrecciati con piume e canapa.

«Non credi, Urwen?»

Con un sospiro, Urwen strinse i lacci del corpetto di cuoio sul fianco sinistro.

Legoldir poggiò un gomito sulla spalla di Sùldor. «Hai paura che gli Orchi ti vedano, bimba?»

Urwen sistemò il cuoio sugli avanbracci e legò altro cuoio attorno alle cosce.

«Il mio è buonsenso. La pelle dell’orso è spessa ma questo non diminuisce il suo valore».

Sùldor incrociò le braccia. «Nemmeno il Re si nasconde dietro vesti e cuoio bollito. Non è naturale».

Urwen strinse dell’altro cuoio sui polpacci. «Il Re fa quello che ritiene più giusto per noi. Come aiutare i nostri Fratelli contro l’Oscuro Cacciatore».

«E ci dà il buon esempio». Legoldir rise e Sùldor scosse la testa. Urwen scrollò le spalle.

«Non si vede, ma ho anche le mie pitture» aggiunse.

Un colpo di tamburo vibrò nell’aria e Urwen trasalì. Il ritmo del tamburo aumentò e lei si alzò, avvicinandosi al fuoco. Sua madre era già lì, così come lo erano suo padre, Sùldor, Legoldir e Rhosdir, vestito con la pelle dell’orso.

Tutti si riunirono attorno al Re.

Lui alzò entrambe le braccia e il ritmo del tamburo si fermò. Il Re indossava la corona di palchi di corna e la lunga veste di rampicanti sulle spalle, il petto nudo era coperto di collane di perline di legno e osso mentre i capelli argentei erano sciolti.

«Cacciatori!»

Urwen gridò in risposta, insieme a tutti gli altri attorno al re.

«Cantate e danzate con me! La Regina delle Stelle ci darà coraggio, la Regina della Terra indurirà la nostra pelle e il Signore della Foresta guiderà le nostre frecce!»

Tutti urlarono e il tamburo riprese a battere. Urwen intinse le dita nella pittura nera e disegnò le linee della Regina della Terra sul viso. Poi si unì ai compagni nella danza attorno al fuoco.

 

***

 

Il messaggero corse giù dalla collina, i capelli al vento. Raggiunse la piana e l’attraversò, sparendo tra le fila dell’esercito di Mantogrigio.

A Nord, ancora lontani, gli Orchi marciavano, una lunga colonna nera che si perdeva nell’orizzonte.

Urwen sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo. Nessuna nube oscurava le stelle: avrebbero assistito luminose alla battaglia.

_Dacci la forza, Regina delle Stelle._

Urwen volse lo sguardo su Re, nel punto più alto della collina, immobile e fiero, i capelli argentei legati in una coda alta e la pittura scura sulle guance. Scrutava l’orizzonte e non sembrava volesse dare qualche ordine. Da dove lei si trovava poteva solo intuire la sua espressione: la mascella era contratta e la bocca tesa in una linea.

Urwen rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo in basso. Quelle bestie, quei _rifiuti_ , erano troppo lontani per la portata del suo arco. Per la portata di qualsiasi dei loro archi.

_Quanti sono?_

A Nord-Ovest l’esercito di Mantogrigio era fermo, solo lo scintillio delle punte delle lance tradiva la sua presenza.

Gli Orchi avanzavano.

Urwen strinse meglio i lacci che tenevano fermo il suo cappuccio di cuoio indurito. La lancia era a terra, a portata di mano, così come le frecce. Urwen sfiorò l’impennaggio. Avrebbe conficcato ognuna di quelle frecce nel corpo di un Orco diverso.

_Ma non basteranno._

Poco importava. Aveva la lancia e aveva la sua ascia dalla lama di pietra, per quando le frecce fossero terminate. Lo scudo era ai suoi piedi e Urwen indossava la corazza di cuoio, a dispetto delle battutine dei suoi compagni. Si era preparata al meglio per affrontare quella minaccia: gli Orchi non avrebbero raggiunto la sua casa.

La figura scura del messaggero sbucò dalle fila dei soldati di Mantogrigio.

La massa nera degli Orchi si fermò ai piedi del colle. I soldati di Mantogrigio abbassarono le lance con un movimento fluido.

Un gruppo di tre Orchi si staccò dal grosso dell’esercito e fu alle calcagna del messaggero. Il messaggero cadde a terra, una freccia nella coscia. Gli Orchi si avventarono su di lui.

I corni risuonarono nella piana.

«A morte!» gridò qualcuno alla sinistra di Urwen. Lei strinse l’arco e prese una freccia, prima di alzare lo sguardo sul Re.

Immobile, le labbra assottigliate, il Re strinse gli occhi e il suo aspetto, con le pitture propiziatorie, divenne quello del Re Guerriero di cui avevano bisogno.

«Cacciatori!» si levò la sua voce, forte e chiara.

Urwen alzò l’arco e gridò in risposta, insieme ai suoi compagni, mentre alcuni di loro battevano il manico delle armi contro gli scudi.

Il Re fece scorrere lo sguardo su di loro, come se li volesse guardare uno ad uno. Alzò il braccio con la lancia dal legno dipinto di bianco e la punta metallica scintillò alla luce delle stelle.

«Preparatevi a calare sugli Orchi! Colpiteli senza pietà e ricordate, questo colle è l’ingresso per le nostre case: _difendetelo a ogni costo_. Arcieri! Assicurate gli ultimi pali e preparate gli archi. Che il Signore della Foresta guidi le vostre frecce!»

 

***

 

Urwen aveva perso il conto di quanti erano morti. Le frecce erano terminate, l’asta della sua lancia spezzata. Ma gli Orchi la circondavano e non aveva tempo di _pensare_.

Urwen calò l’ascia sul collo dell’Orco, nello spazio tra l’elmo e la placca di metallo sul torace. Sangue nero schizzò dalla ferita, ma lei aveva già tirato indietro il braccio e portato avanti lo scudo, per parare il colpo dell’Orco alla sua destra. Il legno dello scudo scricchiolò.

_Lenti._

Urwen fece scivolare via la lama dallo scudo e diede un calcio all’Orco. Il suo piede incontrò lo scudo di ferro mentre l’altro Orco a sinistra vibrò un colpo e la colpì di taglio sullo spallaccio di cuoio. La botta la sbilanciò e lei cadde sul cadavere del primo Orco.

Urwen rotolò via e la spada di un Orco si piantò nel cadavere, mentre lei colpiva la coscia scoperta dell’altro. La bestia gridò e Urwen lo spinse contro il suo compagno, ancora impegnato a liberare la sua spada. Urwen lo colpì alla testa con l’ascia e l’elmo di ferro scheggiò ancora la pietra, ma la lama gli spappolò il muso.

_Dov…?_

Un grugnito alle sue spalle e lei si voltò, indietreggiando, mentre la lama la colpiva al fianco. Il cuoio cedette e la spada le lacerò la pelle e affondò nella carne. Il dolore esplose e Urwen urlò, ma colpì il muso dell’Orco con lo scudo. Quando la testa della bestia andò indietro e scoprì la gola, Urwen calò l’ascia e uno spruzzo di sangue nero e fetido ne spense l’urlo. 

Un altro Orco le fu davanti. Urwen gli spinse contro il cadavere del compagno, ma l’Orco lo evitò e rimase fermo a guardarla. Brutto, determinato e armato di ferro.

Urwen sbatté le palpebre e tese i muscoli della schiena, stringendo il manico liscio dell’ascia e ignorando le braccia indolenzite. Nessun rumore di Orco dietro di sé, né ai lati.

L’Orco alzò la sua lama e lei parò il colpo con lo scudo, e, con un movimento dal basso, mirò al ginocchio.

L’Orco fece un passo indietro, il muso distorto da un sorriso, e con lo scudo la colpì sulla mano che impugnava l’ascia. Urwen strinse le dita, ma la botta le aveva intorpidito la mano e l’ascia cadde a terra.

_No!_

Alzò lo scudo e il legno gemette ancora sotto un altro colpo. Urwen estrasse il coltello di selce dalla cintura e lo lanciò contro la testa della bestia. Quando l’Orco si abbassò e si girò per guardare il coltello che spariva in lontananza, lei recuperò l’ascia da terra e la punta di pietra affondò nella carne del gomito dell’Orco. La bestia urlò e alzò lo scudo.

_Muori!_

Urwen gli colpì la testa protetta dall’elmo una, due, tre volte, fino a che l’Orco non cadde a terra in ginocchio. Lei gli assestò un colpo tra il collo e la spalla con l’ascia e la bestia stramazzò a terra.

Urwen fece un passo indietro e si voltò, lo scudo pronto a parare e l’ascia pronta a nutrirsi del sangue di altri Orchi.

Ma non c’erano altri Orchi.

Nessun Orco vivo davanti a lei.

Nessun Orco vivo vicino a lei.

_È finita?_

Lei urlò, la voce arrochita, e batté l’ascia contro lo scudo.

_È finita!_

Dov’erano i soldati di Mantogrigio? Urwen assottigliò gli occhi verso Nord-Ovest. Gli Orchi stavano correndo giù dalla collina, verso Nord. L’esercito di Mantogrigio era a pochi passi dalla cima di Amon Ereb, a Ovest, le lunghe lance con le punte di metallo che scintillavano sotto la luce delle stelle.

Urwen alzò l’ascia e urlò ancora. Altri risposero intorno a lei, urla roche in lontananza.

Era finita. Avevano vinto!

Urwen rilassò il braccio indolenzito e prese un ampio respiro. Era viva, ammaccata ma viva. Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo e le stelle ammiccarono, più luminose e ridenti di prima della battaglia, quasi la regina delle Stelle stesse gioendo con loro. Non una nube le oscurava. Erano lì, silenziose, testimoni di quella battaglia e di quella vittoria.

Urwen lanciò un altro urlo. Avevano scacciato le creature dell’Oscuro Cacciatore!

I cadaveri degli Orchi la circondavano e l’odore del sangue era forte e nauseante. Urwen sollevò la sua ascia: era rozza, la pietra scheggiata, ma era ancora affilata e nera del sangue dei suoi nemici. Si toccò il fianco, là dove l’Orco l’aveva ferita. Il sangue aveva macchiato l’armatura di cuoio, ma era già secco e lei rilasciò il sospiro che aveva trattenuto. Il cuoio l’aveva protetta. Sperò che i suoi compagni senza pelle d’orso non fossero caduti tutti sotto i colpi delle spade di ferro. 

Il braccio che reggeva lo scudo era intorpidito ma Urwen lo mosse senza difficoltà. Aveva un taglio sulla coscia e, a giudicare dal dolore, doveva avere altri lividi, là dove le armi degli orchi l’avevano colpita. Il cuoio aveva retto, ma era graffiato e trovò altri tagli: alcuni non avevano raggiunto i vestiti sotto, altri le avevano graffiato la pelle, però nessuno era penetrato a fondo come quello al fianco. Urwen si sfiorò il viso e sussultò, nel sentire il dolore quando passò il dito sul labbro e lo trovò spaccato. Il naso era intero, anche se era stato colpito, e il sangue era secco sul mento.

Un fruscio alle sue spalle e lei si voltò, scudo alzato e ascia pronta a colpire.

L’Elfo che aveva di fronte aveva il lato destro del viso ricoperto di sangue rosso e nero, ma il suo sguardo era limpido. Aveva un taglio scuro sopra il sopracciglio e il braccio sinistro gli pendeva, inerte, lungo il fianco. La sua veste di pelle di orso era graffiata ma non lacerata.

Urwen rilassò la posizione. Rhosdir le sorrise. «Sei viva».

Urwen annuì ma un groppo le strinse la gola.

«Mia madre?»

«È viva» Rhosdir abbassò lo sguardo «Ma è ferita».

Urwen deglutì. Slegò le corde che tenevano fermo il cappuccio di cuoio e lo sfilò. «Portami da lei».

Rhosdir si voltò e si incamminò verso la cima della collina. I cadaveri degli Orchi erano ovunque, insieme ai corpi dei loro compagni. Urwen distolse lo sguardo dal terreno e lo tenne fisso sulle spalle di Rhosdir, ma il suo corpo tremava.

_Quanti sono morti?_

Quando arrivarono in cima alla collina, Urwen ondeggiò, le gambe che si rifiutavano di sostenerla. I cadaveri ammassati in mucchi erano troppi, troppi i corpi martoriati di altri compagni. Rhosdir si voltò e la afferrò per un braccio.

«Tutto bene?» le chiese, il sopracciglio inarcato sotto la ferita.

Urwen scosse la testa e cadde in ginocchio. Il suo corpo tremava e sudore freddo le colò lungo la schiena. La brezza portò con sé odore di sangue e il fetore dei cadaveri macellati dalle pendici della collina. Un conato di vomito la scosse e lei rigettò bile e saliva sull’erba. Rhosdir le rimase accanto, tenendo una mano sulla fronte. Urwen incontrò il suo guardo ma non c’era giudizio nei suoi occhi. Rimase in silenzio accanto a lei, fino a quando lei non prese un ampio respiro e si mise a sedere.

«Andiamo?» 

Urwen annuì.

Rhosdir la prese per un braccio e lei lasciò che lui l’aiutasse a percorrere l’ultimo tratto di strada fino alle tende che stavano allestendo. Il suo corpo continuava a tremare e le gambe non erano in grado di sostenerla.

«I soldati di Mantogrigio ci hanno raggiunto e gli Orchi sono in rotta» la voce di Rhosdir era atona, le sembrò che stesse parlando più per se stesso che a lei «Una parte è andata a braccare gli Orchi in fuga».

Urwen deglutì, il sapore aspro della bile ancora in gola: «Se Mantogrigio ci ha raggiunti solo ora, cosa è successo sulla collina?»

«Il Re è morto».

Urwen alzò la testa, la voce di suo padre fu come essere travolta da una cascata ghiacciata. Lui la raggiunse, aveva ombre viola sotto gli occhi e i capelli, tagliati corti in segno di lutto, erano appiccicati alla fronte sudata.

«Padre…?»

Suo padre non sorrise ma le prese il viso tra le mani, gli occhi lucidi, e le baciò la fronte. «Sei viva, Carassel».

Le passò un braccio attorno alla vita, liberando Rhosdir dal suo peso. 

«Tua madre è stabile» disse lui, la voce stanca «andiamo alle tende con gli altri feriti. Vieni anche tu, Rhosdir. La battaglia è finita, lasciate che Mantogrigio si occupi di quelle bestie in fuga».

 

***

 

Sua madre schiuse gli occhi e voltò la testa. Tirò le labbra pallide e un sorriso le illuminò il volto. 

Urwen le prese una mano e la strinse. 

«Madre...»

Vederla lì, così debole, le strinse il cuore. Suo padre le aveva assicurato che era fuori pericolo, che non doveva preoccuparsi. Ma la gamba che mancava, sotto il ginocchio, le fece stringere le labbra. Come sarebbe stato per lei vivere così? Sarebbe riuscita ancora ad arrampicarsi sugli alberi? A cacciare insieme a sua figlia? Avrebbe sopportato quei limiti?

«Avevi ragione, Carassel» le disse sua madre con un sussurro.

Urwen scosse la testa. «Non è importante, ora». 

Certo, l’armatura di cuoio l’aveva protetta. Ma se tutti loro l’avessero indossata, ci sarebbero stati davvero meno morti?

Urwen guardò la madre negli occhi.

_Quanti sono sopravvissuti?_

La domanda le rimase sulle sue labbra e Urwen le strinse, scacciando dalla mente i volti dei suoi compagni, dei suoi _amici_ , maciullati, i loro corpi spezzati, coperti in parte dai cadaveri dei loro nemici.

Sua madre alzò la mano che Urwen le teneva stretta e le accarezzò la guancia, le dita leggere sul livido sullo zigomo. 

Urwen lasciò che le lacrime le scivolassero lungo le guance.

«Riposa, ora» le sussurrò.

«Tutti a dirmi di riposare» sbuffò sua madre «ma ti darò retta, se renderai omaggio al Re anche da parte mia»

Urwen le baciò la fronte. «Lo farò. Prendo in prestito il coltello».

Le labbra di sua madre s’incurvarono in un sorriso sghembo, mentre Urwen le prendeva il coltello di selce dalla cintura. 

La madre le afferrò il polso. «Prendili tutti».

Urwen scosse la testa. «Hai già dato una gamba per lui. _Per noi_ » le sussurrò e tagliò una ciocca, lasciando due dita dall’attaccatura dei capelli. Sua madre sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. Il suo respiro divenne lento e regolare e Urwen le strinse la mano un’ultima volta, prima di uscire dalla tenda in cui riposava insieme ai pochi altri feriti.

Le stelle brillavano lontane  ed erano fredde a confronto della luce delle pire costruite per bruciare gli Orchi. Il fumo si levava alto e nero nell’aria e sembrava che volesse afferrarle, per oscurare la loro luce limpida. Attorno a lei si muovevano i soldati rumorosi di Mantogrigio. I loro passi non erano accompagnati dal lieve frusciare di un tessuto o di foglie, ma dal rumore dello sfregare del cuoio e dal tintinnare del metallo. 

Non c’era nessuno dei suoi compagni tra loro.

Urwen si incamminò là dove aveva visto il Re l’ultima volta. Non c’erano più i corpi dei suoi compagni caduti, né quelli degli Orchi, ma le tracce del loro sangue nero macchiavano ancora il terreno. Fosse erano state scavate in quella zona e i corpi erano stati ricomposti, per quanto possibile. Urwen deglutì e chiuse gli occhi.

_Quanti erano?_

I soldati di Mantogrigio lavoravano in silenzio, gettando i cadaveri sulle pire o scavando le fosse per i morti. Non la fermarono, né le chiesero aiuto.

Urwen oltrepassò le fosse dei suoi compagni, rifiutandosi di vedere i loro corpi martoriati. Voleva ricordare il loro aspetto da vivi. Raggiunse la fossa intorno a cui erano radunati alcuni sopravvissuti, due guaritori e tre guerrieri, tra cui Rhosdir, che, come lei, non erano così feriti da non poter camminare.

Rhosdir si inginocchiò, il braccio rotto appeso al collo, e la guaritrice gli tagliò la coda di capelli scuri, per poi consegnargliela. Lui la strinse al cuore e, dopo un momento, la gettò nella fossa.

Urwen strinse la spalla di Rhosdir e abbassò lo sguardo.

Quella cosa nella fossa non era il Re. Quella _cosa_ aveva i capelli argentati del Re, aveva i suoi abiti stracciati e insanguinati, aveva la lancia di legno spezzata accanto a sé, ma _non_ era il Re. Urwen deglutì e chiuse gli occhi su quel viso che non era più un viso, schiacciato e sanguinoso, per riportare alla mente il suo profilo fiero. Aprì gli occhi e non riuscì a ignorare il corpo di sua moglie accanto a lui, e di suo figlio e dei suoi cugini e…  In tanti erano partiti, dai boschi, il cuore pesante ma lo sguardo risoluto, nonostante la minaccia mai vista. Si erano radunati così tanti di loro, che durante la marcia lei non aveva potuto vedere né la testa né la coda della loro colonna. Eppure gli orchi erano stati più di dieci volte il loro numero. Più di dieci delle loro file.

Urwen si asciugò le lacrime e tirò su con il naso.

Prese la ciocca di capelli che aveva tagliato a sua madre e la gettò nella fossa. Sciolse la treccia che era fissata attorno alla testa. La tagliò, all’altezza della nuca, la portò al cuore e chiuse gli occhi.

_Che il Padre di Tutto ti protegga dall’Oscuro Cacciatore._

Urwen lasciò cadere la treccia nella fossa e fece un passo indietro.

Quanti morti. E così pochi vivi, tutti feriti.

I Silvani non avevano raggiunto l’Ossiriand senza tribolazioni, le aveva detto sua madre.

Eppure quella battaglia, quella massa infinita di Orchi... Il Re non avrebbe potuto prevedere qualcosa di mai visto. Nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto. Ciò che l’Oscuro Cacciatore aveva riversato contro di loro era odio, distruzione e corruzione _per annientarli_.

Se non avessero risposto all’appello di Mantogrigio, quell’onda malefica si sarebbe abbattuta contro le loro verdi foreste, le avrebbe corrotte e bruciate e loro non avrebbero potuto difendersi. Avrebbero perso la loro libertà. Ne era sicura.

Ma perché il Re era sceso in battaglia senza nemmeno indossare del cuoio rinforzato? Perché tanti di loro credevano che non fosse necessario proteggersi?

Ma li avrebbe davvero aiutati l’essere armati e protetti dal cuoio e dal ferro come tutti i soldati di Mantogrigio?

 

***

 

Urwen sollevò uno degli scudi degli Orchi. Era più pesante e più grosso del suo scudo di legno ed era rozzo. Lo gettò a terra e prese una delle loro armi. Era una spada, la lama dritta che terminava in una punta.

Se le loro armi fossero state di questo metallo freddo, avrebbero potuto uccidere più Orchi? Se i loro archi fossero stati più pesanti, e le punte delle loro frecce fossero state di ferro, avrebbero potuto penetrare quelle armature?

«Ti vedo pensierosa, fanciulla».

Urwen alzò la testa verso il soldato di Mantogrigio. Strinse gli occhi: i lunghi capelli erano lasciati sciolti sulle spalle e indossava una di quelle vesti che sembravano tessute di ferro.

Urwen piantò la spada a terra. «Credevo che solo il Popolo Peloso conoscesse il modo di raccogliere e plasmare i semi della pietra».

L’Elfo le sorrise, un sorriso indulgente su quelle labbra sottili e i suoi occhi scintillarono divertiti. «Avere scambi con i Naugrim ha i suoi vantaggi, come vedi». Allargò le braccia e le sue vesti tintinnarono.

Urwen si avvicinò e posò una mano sulla sua veste. La tunica, che era composta da piccoli anelli di metallo, aderiva perfettamente al suo corpo e ne seguiva i movimenti come una veste di tessuto. Le spalle erano protette da placche dello stesso materiale e così anche gli avambracci e il dorso delle mani. Al fianco portava una spada e lo scudo era di traverso dietro la schiena.

Voleva provare quella tunica. 

Voleva provare le altre creazioni del Popolo Peloso.

Lei sollevò l’angolo della bocca in un sorriso. «Così sembra».

Urwen abbassò lo sguardo sulla spada dell’Orco. Le armi di quel materiale sarebbero state più efficaci rispetto alla pietra? Avrebbero potuto sfondare quelle protezioni di ferro senza spaccarsi o scheggiarsi come la pietra? Come sarebbero state le punte di freccia? Quali erano le debolezze e i punti di forza?

«Il nostro Re tornerà alla sua corte» disse l’Elfo.

Urwen alzò lo sguardo su di lui, le sopracciglia sollevate.

«Voi superstiti potreste unirvi a noi».

Lei sbatté le palpebre e schiuse la bocca. Unirsi al popolo di Mantogrigio?

Urwen e gli altri sopravvissuti avevano decretato che non avrebbero scelto un altro Re. Sarebbero tornati nell’Ossiriand, nelle foreste che avevano difeso a così caro prezzo. Tornare a vivere lungo i fiumi e tra gli alberi, dopo quella battaglia, non sarebbe stato lo stesso.

E cosa sarebbe successo, se una simile minaccia fosse di nuovo calata dal Nord?

L’Elfo mise le mani dietro la schiena: «In quanti siete rimasti?»

Urwen strinse le labbra e un peso le schiacciò il cuore al ricordo di quanti erano caduti su quella collina. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro ampio.

«Un quinto di tutti quelli partiti».

L’Elfo le mise una mano sulla spalla. «Quanti sono rimasti nell’Ossiriand?»

Urwen tenne lo sguardo basso. «Pochi».

«Pensateci» disse lui, stringendole la spalla. Si voltò con un tintinnare metallico.

Abbandonare la terra che avevano difeso, a così caro prezzo, per unirsi ai loro fratelli sotto il regno di Mantogrigio? O tornare a casa, col lutto nel cuore, e vivere nascosti e senza un Re?

Urwen alzò la testa. «Qual è il tuo nome?»

L’Elfo voltò la testa, le sopracciglia arcuate dalla sorpresa. «Puoi chiamarmi Mablung, fanciulla».

Urwen sollevò il mento. «Se mi unisco a voi, Mablung, potrò avere la lama della mia ascia in questo metallo?»

Gli occhi dell’Elfo scintillarono alla luce delle stelle mentre sollevava un angolo della bocca. «Può darsi».

Urwen si portò una mano al cuore. «Le stelle brillano sul nostro incontro, Mablung».

Lui chinò la testa e portò a sua volta una mano al cuore. «Le stelle brillano sul nostro incontro, fanciulla».

**Author's Note:**

> Oscuro Cacciatore: un altro nome di Melkor
> 
> Mantogrigio: Elu Thingol/Elwë Singollo (Thingol/Singollo = Manto grigio)
> 
> Popolo Peloso: il nome che danno gli Elfi di Denethor (Nandor) ai Nani. Me lo sono inventato. Per spiegazione, leggere la nota sotto.
> 
> Lo scarso uso del Sindarin: non mi piace disquisire di robe linguistiche. Ma, siccome i Nandor sono arrivati da “poco” nell’Ossiriand, ho immaginato che avessero un dialetto loro, diverso dal Sindarin ma non così tanto che non si possano capire. Poi nel tempo adottano tutti il Sindarin (Sindarin uber alles, come suggerisce la mia beta) però, in questo momento della storia, mi sono posta ‘sto problema e l’ho risolto così. Beccatevi Thingol che viene chiamato Mantogrigio. Non ho tradotto tutti i nomi perché suonava troppo male, ma ci ho provato, sappiatelo!
> 
> Denethor con i capelli argentati: inventato
> 
> La lancia con la punta di metallo di Denethor: dono di Thingol a Denethor.
> 
> Numeri della battaglia: totalmente inventati
> 
> Nomi degli Elfi: [www.realelvish.net](http://www.realelvish.net) ♥
> 
> Carassel è il nome da bambina di Urwen (il nome con cui la chiamavano i genitori prima che lei fosse abbastanza grande da scegliersi un nome).
> 
> Questa storia fa parte della campagna “ ** _Più Silmarillion Per Tutti_** ”.
> 
> Ringrazio la mia beta che trova gli errori nel mio italiacano, mette più paragrafi e mi parla di costruzioni linguistiche che, per me, sono complicate quanto leggere del codice lo è per una persona normale.
> 
> Un grazie anche a chi legge, a chi recensisce, a chi passa qui per sbaglio. \o/
> 
> Chiudo con un **#fuckEru #fuckNoldor #èsemprecolpaloro**.
> 
> **_kiaealterego_ **


End file.
